


Mister fox

by Tomuron1996



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomuron1996/pseuds/Tomuron1996
Summary: I've wanted to write a short Judy and Nick story for so long and now i finally got to it. It's one of my first works so any constructive criticism is welcomed in the comments. Thanks :)





	

Mister fox

 

Nick sat on his bed with anxious look on his face and scratched the back of his neck with one paw while holding his phone in the other so he could check time every couple of seconds as if it would make some difference. 

,,C'mon Nicky boy, you're seeing her everyday at work there's no need to be nervous''

He told himself but deep down he knew that this time is going to be different.

(earlier that day)

Nick opened the door of the cruiser he and Judy had asigned and hopped behind the wheel.  
Judy was quick to follow him and sat next to him. He looked over at her when she got on all four on the car seat to lean and close the car door and it sent a wave of thrill through him ending in his groin which started to throb lightly.

,, Not now, god dammit, lay down boy!'' he whispered to himself as if it would work when she tormented him all day long in that tigh little blue uniform of hers.

,,Are you okay Nick'' Judy asked casually.

,, Yeah, of course, Fluff'' he said and looked at her with that smug grin of his just to make her believe that he wasn't having internal battle not to rip that uniform off of her at the moment.

After few hours of patroling they stoped at their favorite donut place to have a small snack before lunch. The place was called ,, Tom's cofee 'n' donuts''. They both loved it there becouse of the great service the always got there. 

Nick ordered himself a cup of coffee and a blueberry cream glazed donut and Judy sticked only with carrot flavored coffee.

,,So Fluff, you got any plans for today after work?'' he asked trying to sound as non-chalant as possible.

Judy looked up to him and grined at him ,, Why you're asking Slick? Do you want to take me on a date?'' she jokingly said but deep down was hoping he will say yes.

,, Well, ummmm'' He scratched the back of his neck with one paw and looked uncertain which made her curious and her ears to start turning darker shade of pink as she started to blush.

,,Okay Nick, i'll go out with you, where do you want to go?'' she answered quickly althrough she was really nervous to say it in case he didn't meant it that way.

,,R-really?'' he said a little bit shelshocked

,,Of course Slick'' she smiled at him with adoring eyes and it almost made his heart jump out onto the table and do a little happy dance.

 

(In the car on the way back to the station at the end of their shift)

,, So where do you wanna go?'' he asked becouse he honestly didn't had an idea where to go since he thought she won't go out with him.

,, What about a cinema?'' she said lightly.

,,I don't think there is anything good playing today carrots'' He said and imidietly an idea sparked in his head. ,, How about a movie night at my place Fluff?''

When he said that it visibly startled her since she didn't expected him to invite her to his place.

,,Or if you don't want we can...'' He didn't had time to finish what he was going to say before she put her small paw on his.

,, Movie night at your place sounds good Nick'' She smiled at him lightly with a slightly glassy eyes.

The sight of her like that made his heart flutter and butterflies in his stomach to go crazy as he grined from ear to ear at her showing off his sharp teeth which sent a wave of shivers down her spine.

,, Okay fluff, at what time? Or do you want me to pick you up?'' he asked.

,, No need to picking me up, i'll just go home and change my clothes, eat something and then come over'' she said with a pleasant smile.

,,I'll be waiting'' he said back as he was slowing down near her apartment.

When she got off she did her best to swing her hips the way he would see it, and boy he did and it had exactly the effect on him she wanted as she saw him looking at her while lightly bitting his lower lip and the site of that made her giggle a little bit which in turn made him realize that he was spoted and drove off.

,, Oh boy, she did that on purpose didn't she, that sly bunny'' He loughed lightly to himself and tryed to ignore the strongly pulsating erection traped in his pants.

 

 

 

 

 

 

(At Nicks apartment)

The phone in his paw lit up with the message from her that red ,,I¨ll be there in 10 minutes, and i got popcorn''.

He nervously smiled.

Those 10 minutes couldn't be over fast enough and after about 15 minutes after the message from her he heard a light knocking on his door and rushed towards it but stood at the door for a little while to not make it too obvious that he was nervous as hell.

He opened the door and there she was. Ears perked high with a charming grin on her muzzle and a sack of microwave pop corn in her paw.

,,Hey Slick, ready for the movie night?'' she said with smile and Nick waved for her to come in.

,,Welcome to the roach nest Carrots, make yourself at home'' He said with a charming smug grin of his that always made her shiver a little.

Judy hopped on the couch while Nick went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of champagne from the fridge that he bought for that night.

,,Oh mister Wilde do you want to get me drunk tonight?'' she giggled.

,, That's just for a taste sweetheart'' He said and it made her giggle a little and set the bottle on the glass top table and went to his DVD collection and started to list out movies they could watch tonight.  
After they both picked a few good ones Nick put the first one into the player, pressed play and sat next to the Judy on the couch.

Nick was no fool, he might be nervous but he knew what he wanted, that's why he picked a romantic movie to go first. Which was apparently perfectly timed becouse it started to rain and the distant sounds of thunder made the movie more dramatic.

,,Nick, it's getting quitte cold here do you have a blanket please?'' She asked him politely.

,,Sorry fluff i don't have any but i got an idea how to warm you up'' He said and grabed her under the armpits, sat her on his lap and huged her tightly with both paws and his tail.

,,Mmmmm, so much better'' She said with undisguised bliss on her face.

He had to control himself not to start wagging his tail so he could be as close to her as possible.

,,Glad that you're warm now Judy'' he said in an slightly husky voice.

Him calling her by her name sent a bunch of shivers down her spine and she squirmed a little in his lap.

 

He let out a quite moan when she did that.

,, Carrots if you do that again i don't know what im going to do'' he said now in husky voice.

Judy smiled and purposefully wiggled her rump againt Nicks lap for a little while before she started to feel a bulge pushing against the small of her back.  
That was when she stood up and turned around to face him and sat back into his lap now stradling him.

She put both of her paws on his cheeks and felt one of his big paws rest on her back and the other one hovering just above her rear hesitantly.

She closed her eyes and leaned towards him and he did the same. Due to their size difference they had to adjust a little so their lips could meet properly and when they did it sent a wave of pleasure trough both of them. She tasted him as their tongues met in a sleek dance of intimacy and she felt that paw that was hesitating just above her rump now seting down and squeezing lightly which made her release a slow moan into his mouth.

,, You have no idea how long i wanted to do this Judy'' he said when he was the one to broke the kiss.

,, I was just about to say the same Slick'' she said looking at him adoringly and closed her eyes to kiss him again.

He leaned into the kiss and it didn't took long for him to deepen the kiss by putting one paw on the back of her neck to bring her closer and she pulled him closer as well by grabing his shirt.

They kissed passionetly and deeply not caring that the rain outside evolved into a storm. For both of them it was dream come true, after all those months of supresed feeling towards each other and growing desire they finally had each other in their arms kissing passionetly.

He grabed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her to reveal her smooth chest that just urged to be nuzzled as he did just that, making her release a moan as he found on pink nipple and run his tongue around it hungrily.

,,Oh N-Nick'' she gasped.

He raised his head to kiss her again and felt her paws on his shirt as she tried to unbutton it.  
When she couldn't do it fast enough she grabed it firmly and suprised Nick with her strenght when she ripped it open and imidietly burried her muzzle into the cream colored patch of fur on his chest to take in his delicious scent which made her want to roll around in him just to keep it as long as possible.

He stood up holding her firmly by her butt and kissed her deeply again so he could lay her down on the couch and moved from kissing her lips to her neck where he started to nibble lightly ,, Oh Nick'' she moaned as he slid one of paw down her pants and felt his fingers getting so wet it made his mouth water wanting to taste her so badly.

 

But all in it's time, he was fully aware of the size difference and wanted her to be more than ready for him. He played with her soft clit making her squirm and moan his name out loudly not caring who could hear her. She was blinded by the intensity of the moment which she desired since the first time she saw him in the changing room shirtless.

She felt his big paw circeling the wet mouth of her sex just a moment before feeling on of his fingers slide in which made her frown her face. But only a little bit of the pain the majority of that feel being intense pleasure. 

,,Nick...Please'' She moaned, urge and desparation behind her voice.

He kneeled over her and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down to his knees and then went on to unbutton her pants to take them off along with her panties before lifting her up by her hips and turning her around and laying down setting her on top of him.

The slowly throbing lenght was fully erected right in front of her muzzle. She gasped loudly when she felt Nicks tongue take his first, long taste of her.

She opened her mouth and took the crimson colored tip in her mouth and heard him gasp as she did that.  
She managed to fit a half of his shaft in her mouth and started to suck on it lightly making him moan loudly ,,Judy...oh fuck!'' 

The sudden curse escaping his muzzle strangely turned her on even more.

He felt the her mouth slowly sucking on his achingly throbing lenght as he took another long taste of her. The juices lingering on his tongue didn't allowed him to feel anything other than just the base  
need to have her sit on his shaft and scream his name.

He couldn't hold it anymore he roled over making her fall off of him on the couch and took his pants off completly before bending over to grab her by her hips and bend her over the arm rest.

Seeing her bent over and eager for him made him want to make her be his good girl.

,,From now on you are going to call me mister fox, understood?'' That startled her a little but she didn't complain.

,,Yes mister fox'' she gasped lightly and immediately felt his huge paw slap her butt making her yelp a little.

,,I didn't heard you'' he said in a husky voice.  
,, Oh yes mister fox'' she moaned loudly. 

,,You are my prey now, i am the predator here''

,,Oh god'' she moaned lightly.

 

She could feel him possition himself behind her nestling the tip of his throbing arousal at the entrance of her very wet sex.

,,Oh mister fox...please, punish me'' she said, her voice giving away how horny she was.

He grabed her by her hips with one paw one held her paws behind her back with the other. 

,,Oh i'm going to punish you, you're my pray and you've been very noughty'' he said and grined before sliding a first inch of him inside her slowly making her gasp and frown in a little pain.

,,Please don't stop'' she gasped ,, I want all of it''  
He bend over and bit down on the loose skin on the back of her neck, let go of her paws so he can get on all four over her before slaming his full lenght inside of her. 

,,OH FUCK!'' she yelled in pain mixed with intense pleasure.  
,, Oh mister fox you're so huge'' she gasped.

He didn't waited a second for her to say anything else before he pulled himself out almost to the point of withdrawl before slaming himself back inside of her.

It didn't took much time before she felt like she was going to explode and she begun to feel the swelling on the base of Nicks lenght still slaming inside of her and his huffs and needy growls escaping his muzzle still clamped down tightly bust carefully on the back of her neck.

,,N-Nick, im gonna...Ah!'' She didn't had time to finish what she was going to say before she was sent over the edge of orgasm and started to squirm under him.

Nick felt her clamp down on his throbing lenght and that was well over enough to join her orgasm.  
His knot now at full size locking himself inside of her.  
She felt him throb inside of her as he pumped her full of liquid heat.  
He rolled over on his side, carefully holding her in his paws and snuggling her close to him making her release a content, tired and amazed sigh.

,,Nick... that was...'' She huffed. 

,,Incredible'' he finished for her in between fast breaths.

They laid there on the couch together for a long time even after his knot allowed them to separate and cuddled together.  
He looked her into those beutifull violet eyes adoringly.

,,You have no idea how long i wanted to do this, and not just this, there is something that i wanted to tell you Judy, for as long as i know you''

,,What is it Nick?'' she asked with a little concern.

,,I love you Judy, i loved you since the Night howlers case''

She smiled at him and tears started to fall down her cheeks and said ,, I love you too, i also fell in love with you durring the night howlers case''

He smiled widely and huged her tightly to his chest and knew that he will love this dumb, beutifull bunny until the end of times and she know that she will love this sly fox until her fur turns white.

The both knew it and wanted it that way.

 

The end


End file.
